What Could Have Been
by Deida
Summary: Alt Naruto story, oc, poss ooc, drug use, lang, sex. Kiba, Sasuke, Itomi make up a team. Reflections on their time as a team...Sasuke never left village...I really suck at sums. It wiill make sense if you read!
1. Mission One

**I don't own. This Idea hit me at about Three/four in the morning. Now its almost seven at night. please review!**

* * *

What could have been...

Oh sad memories of youth...

I sighed, reflecting my youth as I lay dying.

I was quite the beauty with my long, brown, silken locks, my smooth, flawless skin, my dazzling black eyes. The only flaw I had in looks was that my nose was sightly off-center. I was slender and averaged height. I had many male suitors, and even a few female ones. But only two mattered to me...

My teammates, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. We were all in our late teens, heading into our early twenties. Teams had disabanded, nin had families, people died. It was awful, those three years that formed our team. We lost just about everything in those years and we had all grown up.

Naruto was off training and unknowledgeable of the state of Konoha. Sakura and Sai had become parents through sake, smooth-talking, and Naruto's farewell party. They had a daughter named Nami. Shino had died trying to protect his father, who also died, from a group of rouge nin. Hinata was Nauto's wife, married just before he left. She helped Neji take care of his three children, Nena, Kaijimbo, and Izoyi. Tenten, the mother of Neji's children, had mysteriously disappeared with no trace. Lee was also off on intensive training with Gai. Kakashi was the Hokage, trying to end this period of Akatsuki-controlled demon bloodshed. Tsunade, the Fifth and previous Hokage, had died just before all this from her cell regenerating jutsu.

Random teams had been assembled to help defeat all the opposition Konoha faced. It was Sasuke, Kiba, and I who truly ended it all, but all the credit went to Kakashi and his 'negotations'. All he did was marry the daughter of the man we killed. The man was the leader of this whole affair.

I remember it perfectly, as though it just happened. Sasuke, Kiba and I were assembled in Kakashi's office. He was pacing, worried it might be too late. Sasuke was leaning in the door frame, arms crossed. Kiba was looking out the window, throwing a treat to Akamaru. I was sitting on Kakashi's desk, my legs crossed. We all were looking at our Hokage.

"You three have been gathered here to be assigned a new team and mission. Sasuke, Naruto is gone, Sakura and Sai are parents. Kiba, Shino is dead, and Hinata busy with Neji's kids. And Itomi, you just came here as a refugee. You three are our most powerful and put together nin at the moment. I need you to go on the mission that should end it all. But the chance of you all dying is over sixty percent, I should tell you."

"Well, we won't be very good nin if that scared us. True I just came here, but this is my home now, and I accept that. I'm ready to die if I have to, just to protect Konoha."

"Very inspiring words, but if you have such faith in us, you should remove your anbu mask."

"It is not for lack of faith I wear this...It is for the success of my missions." I removed my blood splattered anbu mask nonetheless.

"Hmph." Sasuke said, but it was with clear interest.

"Damn, your hot girl!" Kiba said.

"I see now. Then you need not remove your mask unless otherwise ordered or you wish it."

I just rolled my eyes.

"We have information about the man instagating this war."

"So it's officially war then?" Kiba looked up from the window.

"No, it is more of several heated battles nationwide. We have dubbed it, if we survive that is, a mini-war. It is called 'The Three Year War', if we succeed that is. Your mission is to kill the one responsible for all this. Our intel says that he has a weakness for beautiful women, so Itomi, you're the ticket in."

"What if I was ugly though?"

"Then we would have sent Sasuke in in drag." Kakashi shrugged.

"Good that you can still find humor." Sasuke said sourly.

"I was being serious. Anyway, Itomi, once you're in, Sasuke and Kiba will take care of all the guards outside. You will attack him, with the aid of Kiba and Sasuke."

"You planed it all out?" I asked.

"No, Nara Shikamaru did in his spare time." Kakashi looked out the window.

"Now go!"

We all dashed off to pack. We met back up at the gate. We nodded to each other and got further mission detail via radio as we dashed back to the mission. Once filled in, we reviewed our weapons and skills.

"Tracking." Kiba said.

"Attack." Sasuke said, thinking that should be a well-known fact by now.

"Medical." I said, keeping it short.

"So what's your deal Itomi?" Kiba asked when we stopped to make camp.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your last name, interests, couple status, stuff like that."

"My name is Ecchi Itomi-"

"Like the manga kind of ecchi?" Sasuke blurted out.

"Hai, that is why I only use my first name if I can help it. I'm single and not looking. Enough of an answer?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kiba said sulking.

"We're almost there. I should get ready before we arrive." I reached into my pack and pulled out what I would be wearing for the rest of the mission.

Kiba _and _Sasuke both got bloody noses when I came back with the outfit on.

"I knew Kiba was a pervert, but you Sasuke?"

He just grunted.

I turned on the radio. I asked for Shizune, who was still alive and well. She answered and I asked her for my teams medical history. She told me about every wound, from near death experiences to a cut on knee as a child. I thanked her hung up.

"We should move." I started to pack up camp.

They helped me pack up. When we finished, the gates of his home came into view. A rather large and stupid-looking man was on guard duty. I stepped out of the trees and walked up to him. He stared at me stupidly.

"I'm here for your boss, Pein."

"Follow me pretty lady." He led me inside. A small, shrewed-faced man took his place.

He led me to a large room at the back of the compound. He showed me inside and left. The room was dark and had a very pornographic feel. A man sat in the back of the room, smoking from a small black bong. He motioned me forward.

"So you arrived early?" He set the bong to his lips.

"Hai."

"Do you want a pass before we get to business?"

In order to stall him, I accepted. I sat down next to him and took a hit. He smiled at me.He took another hit and passed it back. That went on for a few minutes. I heard a thump on the door. He was far too stoned to notice it when it happened.

"What was that?" He asked a few minutes after the thump sounded.

He turned to look. I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke came into the room. They enclosed Pein. I jumped back and joined their ranks. we charged and killed him. Sasuke used the chidori. I used a chakra scalpel. Akamaru and Kiba used fang-over-fang. Pein was overpowered and killed, but not before he gave a single attack. He had hit me, and I fell down, believing that I had died. That was the real him, it had been known for years. This battle was over. Peace would soon return.


	2. The Cure

**I don't own. Chappy two, yeah! I really suck with action scenes, so sorry if you hated the last chappy! And in the sex scene, I need to work on under playing it.But if I want to get better, I need to practice! So please bare with it! Please review!**

* * *

I fell down, hit by Pein's final attack. I was bleeding from my side. I had just enough strength for a 'last wish'. I grabbed my teammates ankles.

"Please, take me back to Konoha..." I was out.

I could feel someone pick me up...It was Kiba. And that was the last thing I saw.

I felt poking and squinted my eyes open. Shizune stood above me. Sasuke and Kiba were next to her. Sasuke had his hands over his head and was bent over in his chair. Kiba had his eyes glued on me, looking very sad. He smile and a tear drop rolled down his cheek. He smacked Sasuke. Sasuke looked up. I smiled at them and tried to sit up. Shizune made me stay on my back.

"Hey."

"Hey back." Sasuke said in a trembling voice.

"You gave us a scare." Kiba managed a half-smile.

"She's not out of the woods yet. Those wounds are still very serious. I think some kind of poison was injected, placing her in a death-like state. And another kind was added to infect the wound and make it almost impossible to heal. She is very lucky to have lived this long." Shizune said only part of the problem, and I knew it.

"She'll make it, I have faith." Kiba said.

"Thank you, Kiba. You both are good teammates." I smiled and held Kiba's hand, "You should go check on Akamaru. I'll be fine, like you said."

He looked at me doubtfully but left. His hands fell to his side. My hand fell on my hip and rolled unto the counter. Shizune frowned.

"You should not over exert yourself if you want to live!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." I said guiltily.

She just rolled her eyes.

Several hours of boredom later, Shizune bust into my room out of breath. Kiba and Sasuke looked at her, as they should have not been there.

"I'm actually happy the both of you are here! I found the cure to fix this!"

"Well? I asked.

"Well, its a bit unorthodox...The cure is to have sex. Lots and lots of sex." She looked at us sheepishly.

"And how did you figure this out?" I asked squinting.

"You really don't want to know." She shuttered.

"Fine. I guess we can just..."

"No, you need to do this one at a time to heal faster."

"Joy. The good news just keeps pouring in." I said sarcastically.

Shizune left hurriedly, seeing my team's eyes. I gulped. Even if they are hot, this was going to suck ass. I had better watch what I say.

Sasuke and Kiba glared each other down. They decided to play best-two-out-of-three rock, paper, scissors. Kiba won. Sasuke sat in the corner and sulked.

"Sure you're OK with this?'

"If I want to heal, this is the only way. And, I do kinda like you. The both of you."

I wasn't sure, but I think that they smiled.

"So want to just wait in here, or do you want me to send for you?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"I'll wait in here, so you cheat me out of my go."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Kiba laughed and crawled on top of my mostly immobile body. He sniffed my hair and unbuttoned my hospital gown. He ripped if off my body and threw it at Sasuke. Kiba unzipped and removed his pants. He left his shirt on.

"Can you move enough to ineract, or wilI have to do everything?"

"Mostly you, but I can move a little-"

"Nah, I'll do it all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "He must be used to that."

Kiba heard him, but ignored him. He spread my legs out. He sucked two of his fingers. When they were wet enough, he stuck them up me. I let out a sharp moan. He knelled in front of me and held my legs bunched up. He was sporting wood. He shoved his member into me, causing me to moan out again.

He fucked me for about twenty minutes to regain strength. Sasuke was ready about a minute before Kiba stopped. Kiba got off me slowly. Sasuke was on before I could blink.

"Ready? I haven't really done this before..." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed.

His actions said the complete opposite. He was really good, like a man-whore, but without the VD. I hoped without the VD at any rate. But Shizune didn't say anything about it. Maybe she didn't know. Anyways, I wiped the thoughts from my mind and enjoyed myself.


	3. Last Thoughts

Shizune came back two days later. She was holding an envelope in the crook of her arm. Sasuke and Kiba were gone, resting up. I was sitting up, lifting light weights. Shizune smacked the envelope on my bed with a smile.

"Your bloodwork came back, and you're fully cured! But now, you should not have anymore activity of that sort for about a month."

"I'm glad. So how long do I have to stay for observation?"

"I wanted the month to make sure you couldn't do anything, but the Hokage said I could only have a two week observation period."

"So two weeks. A least then I learn everyone's medical records for when I go on missions."

"Actually, you and the boys are to be on a permeate team now." Shizune picked up the envelope.

"Oh."

"'Oh'? Is that all you have to say?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's good news!"

They walked in as Shizune left.

"You hear the news?"

"Yeah." Kiba said.

Sasuke just grunted.

"Disappointed?"

"Relieved."

"Yeah, I agree with Sasuke."

"Truth be told, I am super glad. It was getting a bit boring, you know?"

"She means you dude." Kiba said.

"Sure, if your name is Kiba."

"Boys!" I clapped my hands to break up their fight.

They stopped and turned to me.

"We're not animals, well, I'm not." Sasuke said with a grin.

From that day on, we were inseparable. True, there were countless fights, but it all worked out in the end. Well, most of them. We ended up in a love triangle. One day I was with Sasuke, the next Kiba. Over the years, I leaned more and more to Sasuke. Kiba was my first choice, but he just kept messing up. I went to Sasuke out of spite, and I now regret it. True, I would not want to be rid of our family, but I wished it were my and Kiba's as I lay dying. But that ship has sailed and I had not seen him in nearly forty years. I fell into darkness thinking of his face.


End file.
